Be like you
by jinxgur1
Summary: A Grand Festival being seen that awes two kids. What happens in it?


Be like you

**This is another piece of my work. So hope you enjoy it. I don't own any of the pokemon or characters.**

A lady with short curled light brown hair, wearing a blue tank top with black pockets and a white collar and matching blue shorts and also white heeled boots, was speaking on her microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Johto League Grand Festival being held at Goldenrod City and not to mention it's being broadcast live to you! I am your host Marilyn and judges for this festival is Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy. The Grand Festival this time is not one on one, but partners and we have a bunch of coordinators who are ready to start so let's get the show on the road!" she yelled enthusiastically in the microphone of her head gear. "Introducing the first pair for the appeal round, Soledad Miller and Harley Summer."

A 26 year old woman with long peach color hair and silver eyes came out wearing long sleeved dark peach shirt and red pants along with black heeled shoes. Standing next to her was a 26 year old woman looking guy with long purple hair and pale blue eyes, wearing a cacturne hat, jacket with a blue shirt underneath and cacturne pants and white shoes. Both gave a quick wave and threw their pokeballs up in the air calling out their Pokémon.

"Come out Lapras!" "Let's show them Banette darling!" A big blue dinosaur with fins came out and along with a black ghost with a zipper for a mouth.

"Use water gun Lapras!" Soledad commanded her Pokémon. "Then use icy wind!"

Lapras used its water gun and it went up in the air spreading around and then it used icy wind to freeze the water and creating an icicle structure on the field. Harley then commanded his Pokémon, "Banette darling, use your shadow ball to destroy the icicle and then use thunder!"

Banette created a black orb and shot it at the icicle, sending shards of the ice around and then the thunder it created struck the remaining shards, shrinking it down to sparkles that falls around the field ending their performance. The crowd cheered for them while the judges each gave them a 10 for a well done performance.

"Well that was great performance; now let's proceed to our next contestants. Introducing May Maple and Drew Hayden." The host announced the names and out came two people.

A 20 year old girl with brown short hair with curls near her face and sapphire eyes was wearing a green and black blouse and green and white shorts that has her bag strapped around her waist and wearing black inch heels. Next to her was a 20 year old boy with chartreuse hair and emerald eyes wearing a black short sleeved shirt along with a long sleeved green jacket and pale blue jeans along with black shoes. They both have determined faces on them and were ready to send their Pokémon out.

"Glaceon take the stage!" "Come out Roserade!" both said Pokémon appeared out of their pokeballs.

"Roserade use your magical leaf and petal dance!" Drew commanded and the leaves and petals were surrounding the stage and going into different formation.

"Glaceon use your blizzard!" May shouted and it sent out a wavy chill freezing the petals and leaves in the form of an icicle crown with Glaceon and Roserade on top.

"Now use shadow ball Glaceon!" "Use your solarbeam Roserade!" both trainers shouted to their Pokémon. Both charged up their attacks and sent the attack straight at the icicle sending the shards flying and melting from the heat of the attack. Small sparkles from the attack went around the whole stadium, reaching towards the crowds. The crowd was exploding from the marvelous performance and continued cheering. The judges each gave out 10 points giving a perfect score for May and Drew.

"What a wonderful performance given by these two wonderful coordinators. Now let's go on to the next pair!" Marilyn announced and the next pair came up when May and Drew got out of the stage. On and on the pairs of coordinators kept performing until it was over and the battle round was up.

The battle round separated the pairs and that was when the real show began. One by one the pairs dropped out and May and Drew was going at it with their Blaziken and Flygon until they reach the final. Soledad and Harley have reached the final and are up against May and Drew who reached the final as well.

"Now we finally have the last two pairs for the Grand Festival battle. It all comes down to this round. Whichever pair wins this round will win the Grand Festival Ribbon Cup. So let's get started because the tension is killing me. We have May and Drew vs. Soledad and Harley for this match. So let's hear it for them!" the crowd cheer as the coordinators came out. Marilyn continued on speaking, "Okay coordinators release your Pokémon so we start."

"Take the stage Blaziken!" "Come out Flygon!" "Wigglytuff darling it's time to shine!" "Let's go Pidgeot "the coordinators released their Pokémon and they took their stance waiting for a command and for the time to begin. The clock starts and May and Drew made their first move.

"Blaziken use your double kick on Wigglytuff!" "Flygon use dragon breath on Pidgeot!" The big red chicken Pokémon charged at the big pick balloon while the green dragon went off against the big bird. Blaziken aimed with its feet and landed two kicks on the pink balloon, but it still stands. Flygon used a blue gasy attack on Pidgeot, but it barely did any damage. The two that were attacked went onto the attacking.

"Pidgeot use wing attack on Blaziken!" "Wigglytuff dear, use your take down attack on Blaziken as well!" Both Pokémon went after Blaziken, but Flygon went to defend Blaziken.

"Flygon use hyper beam!" an orange beam of energy was charged and it fired at both Pokémon, but Wigglytuff dodged the attack although its attack missed. Pidgeot was hit, but it still won't go down.

"Wow this is an amazing battle between these pair of coordinators. I have hardly seen anything like this. Both sides are not willing to give up and so are their Pokémon. I can't wait to see who the winners will be." As the host spoke, the battle continued.

"Blaziken use your blaze kick!" "Wigglytuff dear, use your defense curls." The blaze kick was blocked by the defense curl, but an unexpected attack came from Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot use your quick attack." Blaziken got hit by the attack and it did a good damage to it.

"Flygon use your dragon breath on Pidgeot." Pidgeot dodged and Wigglytuff came in front of Flygon after the attack.

"Wigglytuff use your double slap." It did a heavy slap to Flygon that it crashed down to the floor. May and Drew are having trouble and judging from the screen, their health bar are ¼ away from defeat while Soledad and Harley are about 1/3 away. Every attack they did hadn't done much damage to their Pokémon or health bar. Drew looked at May with a serious look on his face and May seemed to get the hint and went back to facing the battle.

"Flygon use your sand tomb." Sand came to capture the Pokémon and Wigglytuff got caught while Pidgeot flew away.

"NOOO, My darling Wigglytuff, get out of there!" Harley screeched so girlishly, but it was no use, his Pokémon was caught and can't get out. "Soledad sweetie, do something!"

"Pidgeot use your hyper beam!" Before it could use its attack, a shadow appears behind Pidgeot.

"Blaziken let's use your flamethrower!" the attack hit and since it was close Pidgeot sustained twice the damage. The flamethrower kept pushing Pidgeot all the way to the ground right where Wigglytuff was and Flygon was about to fire an attack.

"Now Flygon, use your hyperbeam on Wigglytuff!" Flygon charged a little and it fired it.

"NOOO this is bad!" Harley once again screeched very girlishly while Soledad was silent and watched helplessly as their Pokémon was going to get pulverized. The attack kept going until Pidgeot hit Wigglytuff and the two attacks stopped, creating a big explosion and smoke surrounding the field.

"Wow, now folks, that was what I call a blow out. Let's wait until the smoke clears to see who stands and earns the cup." The smoke was really thick, but it was slowly dispersing. "Oh we can see a bit now. So who are our winners?"

The smoke clears and Wigglytuff and Pidgeot were down, while Blaziken and Flygon were barely standing after releasing so much energy, but it was clear who the winner were.

"Well there you have it folks. The winners of the Johto League Grand Festival are May and Drew!" The crowd cheered excitedly for the amazing battle they have witness and for the winners. May and Drew had such an excited expression on their face and were so glad to have won the festival. Harley and Soledad were returning their Pokémon into their pokeballs and went to shake hands with May and Drew.

"That was a great battle, you guys deserve it." Soledad shook both of their hands with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah sugar doll, you did a good job and so did you Drewsy." Although he was happy for them, Harley was still crying because he lost. Soledad tried to comfort him after they went off the stage.

Mr. Contesta went to May and Drew with a big, gold trophy with a pokeball and a ribbon on it, in hand. "For such brilliant teamwork and amazing performance, I would like to give you the Grand Festival Ribbon Cup. May and Drew, congratulation on winning the festival." As Mr. Contesta finish his speech, the crowd cheered as the cup was handed to May and Drew and they raised the cup up so the crowd could see that they won.

"Alex, April, you guys watching that movie again?" A woman about 30 years old was talking to her 5 year old kids.

"Yes mama because it's really great." The little boy named Alex who has short green hair and sapphire eyes went back to watching the show.

"You guys saw this like 12 times already. Aren't you bored of watching the same thing over and over again?" the kids stared at her and shook their heads.

"No way, why would we be bored of this?" The little girl named April who has long green hair and sapphire eyes agreed with her brother.

"Yeah why would we? Besides my favorite part is in there." The woman just shook her head and was about to ask a question when someone behind her beat her to it.

"Now what would this favorite part be my little angel?" A man about 30 years old asked.

"Papa, when did you get here and how did you come in without us hearing the door? Are you a magician?" April asked her dad with an astonished voice.

"Yep, papa is a magician and I was here for only a minute." He bent down and kissed his son and daughter's forehead. Then he went to his wife and kissed her on the lips.

"Why are you home? You aren't supposed to be back until 8 and it's only 6 p.m. now." His wife asked.

"I got to get out of work early; after all it is my company that I work at and don't worry nothing happened." The man turned around and faced his daughter. "So back to my question, what is your favorite part?"

"My favorite part is coming. Oh it's here!" April quietly squealed and watched the show.

"Now that you both have won another Grand Festival, what are you both going to do?" Marilyn asked May and Drew.

"Well I thought we will keep continuing our coordinating journey until it's time to stop." May explained.

"Actually I was thinking that we stop traveling now." Drew flipped his hair to the side as May stared at him.

"Drew what are you talking about?" Drew just smirked at May's question and flipped his hair to the side again.

"What I'm talking about is this." Drew got down on one knee, grabbed May's right hand and stared up at her. May's face was glowing brightly by now.

"May, I just want to say that traveling with you for the last 5 year was quite troublesome; after all you are a little clumsy because every time we go on the road, you keep tripping on your own feet. Then there is also the part of where you eat so much and nearly made us broke, but lucky for us that I carry some money around." May was getting piss at what Drew was saying and doesn't know whether to slap or yell at him for insulting her. Drew just carried on what he was saying and ignoring May's temper, "Even though those were some downside I wouldn't give it up for anything else because it was a time I spent with you. Traveling with you has been a wonderful experience and now I want us to be together no matter what stands in the way."

Drew pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a silver band with a small emerald and ruby together to form a rose to symbolize his love and then looked up at May. Drew continued his speech, "So May Maple, will you marry me and be my one and only partner in life?"

May was smiling and tearing up a little from the speech, but spoke up, "Even though you insulted me from that little speech of yours my answer is still 'yes'." Drew gave out a big grin and put the ring on May's right ring finger. He then picked May up, surprising her and swung her around laughing joyously. After stopping they kissed with the crowd as their audience and did so for a while until they stopped.

"I love you May, you are my life." Drew spoke to May.

May responded with her love confession, "I love you too, Drew, the carrier of my heart."

The video ended there and the kids looked at their parents. April spoke, "That was my favorite part. It's where papa proposed to mama in front of the whole crowd. It was so romantic." Her brother begs to differ.

"Please, the one I thought was cool was when papa and mama did those appeal and battle. When papa proposed to mama it was yucky. That had too much lovey-dovey going on." Alex made a disgusted face as he said that. Their parents just smiled at their behavior.

"Well kids, we can continue your chat about that after dinner okay. So how about you guys help set up the table so we can eat." After that the kids got up and went to help set up the table. They carefully pulled out, one at a time, the white dinner plates and the silverwares and set them in front of the chairs on their dinner table.

Everybody got in their seats, Alex and April both sat at one side of the table and Drew sat at the other side with May, but she was bringing out their dinner. It was roasted beef with the sides of mash potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and some boiled broccolis and beans. Everybody got a piece of everything and started to eat. Of course the kids started arguing about their favorite part of the video.

"How can you say that it was yucky when papa proposed to mama? It was cute. You have no love in you." April slightly glared at her brother for his comment of her favorite part.

"Hello, I'm a boy and I don't like lovey-dovey things. It's icky and gross. By the way I do have love in me." Alex glared back at his sister.

"Yeah, probably love for breaking things." April sarcastically replied back.

"Na ah, I love mama, papa and a little bit of you, so there." Alex smiled triumphantly.

April surrendered after that comment and ate her dinner. May thinks that it was a right time to ask her question that she has been holding on to. "April, I have been wondering. Why do you like that particular part?"

"It's because mama, when I grow up and have a wonderful boyfriend like papa, then I want him to do what he did. I want him to propose to me in front of the whole crowd when I become a top coordinator like both of you. That is my dream." April was smiling widely about her future. Both parents were surprised at their daughter's answer, but were still happy that their daughter has a future goal. Drew looked at his son and was going to ask about his future goal.

"Alex, do you have a future goal yet?" Alex smiled like his sister and answered his dad's question.

"I want to be a cool coordinator with strong Pokémon and winning every contest and Grand Festivals. Then I am going to do what you did to mama. I will propose to my future girlfriend in front of the crowd." Alex was shining brightly with that big grin on his face.

"I thought you don't like that yucky love that papa did." His sister accused him.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I won't do it either." Alex stated with a pout.

"Okay kids, we understand now that you want to be coordinators which we are proud of you guys, but you need to wait a couple more years before you can go compete in a contest. You will get your first Pokémon on your next birthday and you must train diligently if you want to be the best. Now let's finish our dinner." The kids agree, but they started to say something else before May and Drew could get another bite of food.

"Mama, papa, do you want to know our other goal?" both the kids spoke at the same time.

"Sure go ahead kids. Tell us what this other goal is." Drew told them and they replied at the same time.

"When we grow up, we want to be like you! The best coordinators ever." They both yelled out excitedly. May and Drew looked at them and smiled at them for their future dream. The kids went back to eating and arguing with each other, while May and Drew looked at each other and gave a gentle kiss.

"I love you dearly, May. You gave me a wonderful life and family. " Drew gave a kiss on May's hand at where her wedding ring is at.

"I love you too Drew and I will continue to love you. You gave me two wonderful children and made my life as bright as the stars." May returned the gesture by giving him a kiss to his right cheek. After that they continued their dinner while listening to their kids' ramble. It was a wonderful family dinner.

**I know it wasn't good, but I still tried. Please REVIEW IT.**


End file.
